


like that Folger's commercial

by Cerberusia



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Christmas, F/M, London, Sibling Incest, Weiß Side B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a university room with a single bed, and if they cuddle up close together they can both fit on it. To her corridor-mates Ran is her boyfriend, not her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like that Folger's commercial

**Author's Note:**

> For weissvsaiyuki week 4.

They arrive in England with the first snowfall, holding each other's hand so Aya doesn't get lost in the Heathrow bustle. She has a university interview in two days, thanks to Sir Richard's influence, and she spends most of the plane journey asking Ran how to make her English less schoolgirl.

She's Aya-chan here to distinguish her from her brother, who it seems has kept her name even after she woke up to reclaim it. She still responds to 'Aya'; at least she can call him _nii-san_. When anyone asks, they just say that their parents liked the name.

To the men at the flowershop, of course, Aya is only her brother, not her boyfriend. Luckily, no-one seems to see anything strange about how touchy-feely she is, how clingy, and how Ran welcomes it. Maybe siblings are like that, over here; she watches people in the street, but she can't yet tell who's related and who isn't.

She has a university room with a single bed, and if they cuddle up close together they can both fit on it. To her corridor-mates Ran is her boyfriend, not her brother, and they tease her about having him over so often.

They first have sex on that bed, wrapped up under the covers against the winter chill. Ran's actual Christmas present to her takes the form of a couple of volumes of the shoujo manga she never grew out of, but Aya thinks going down on her with unprecedented eagerness counts too. They can't stop kissing each other's shoulders and thighs, Ran's hair spilling around their faces because Aya likes pulling his hairtie out to watch it fall around his grown-up face. She calls him _nii-san_ the whole time; she couldn't conceive of calling him anything else.

In Japan, Christmas is a couples' holiday; over here, it's a family occasion. No-one else need know that they celebrate it both ways.


End file.
